T-55
The T-55 is a Soviet main battle tank used during the Cold War. A close twin brother of the T-54 which was designed at the end of WWII. Produced continually from the 1950's to 1980's. Remained in production as tanks such as the T-62 were introduced and ceased production. The T-55 is the most produced tank in history with more than 100,000 made over the 30+ year's of its production. Available to PACT forces, the T-55 is a cheap and plentiful tank. It gives access to its T-55AM, T-55AM-1 and T-55AMV-1 variants. It has a DDR mirror image in the KPz T-55. Overview and tactics *Combination of decent speed and operational range for a low price makes the T-55 a Pact workhorse. While it may not end up being the most numerous vehicle on the field, there will definitely be T-55's present when you enter the enemy base in triumph. *First in the line of the T-55 series, it has an overall weak armor, poor accuracy gun, no stabilizer and terrible optics, but an average speed of 50 km/h, decent fuel consumption with a large gas tank and a relatively powerful gun, if it hits, for its low price of 20 points. *Being ridiculously cheap, the T-55 can still surprise enemies as at close range as it can penetrate even the most heavily armored tank. *The T-55's strength lays in its low cost. It is often fielded in spam armies, a rather inefficient tactic against decent players. *Its best used to support other tanks. Unlike the T-62 that has a small fuel tank and low speed, the T-55 can keep up with most advances and requires only minimal supply. Working in concert with heavier tanks or ATGM infantry and vehicles, it can draw fire away from other units that deal more damage, but cost more. Since they are cheap, losing a few T-55's is not a major blow, but beware of slowly giving away points. Having 4 heavy tanks facing off against a number of enemy tanks may prove risky, but 1 or 2 heavy tanks supplemented by scores of T-55's (As you can get several T-55s for the cost of one heavy tank) will be much more efficient. While the T-55's draw fire, the Heavy tanks can concentrate on killing the enemy while not suffering any damage to morale or armor. If your enemy concentrates on your heavy tanks the T-55s many shots will damage or panic the assailants. *The T-55's should be positioned all along the line, supporting any defense or offense actions. While not having the power to penetrate better NATO MBT's, they can often get side shots on enemies who will foolishly turn to shoot at tanks on either side. *When used correctly the T-55's will prove to be very useful tanks worth every point spent on them. History Developed to replace the old T-34 and T-44 soviet tanks, the T-55 was designed to allow for new improved weaponry as well as survival capabilities, including nuclear strikes, after inital tests and improvement the Soviet Union produced up to 27,500 T-55 units between 1955 and 1981. Weapons Gallery WEE_T-55_1.png|In-game render 1 WEE_T-55_2.png|In-game render 2 WEE_T-55_3.png|In-game render 3 WEE_T-55_4.png|In-game render 4 See Also *Wikipedia: T-54/55 Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:European Escalation vehicles